Silentsong
❝ Your words mean nothing when your actions are the complete opposite. ❞ — Silentpaw Silentpaw is an absolutely gorgeous she-cat with a very thick and fluffy pelt. She has dark umber fur to the point where it looks black. She has a creamy white chest, ear tips, paws, and on the end of her tail. She has a docked tail, meaning it's very short and was cut when she was very young. Silentpaw has pale green eyes that have an ombre effect. Silentpaw doesn't talk around anyone other than those she is close to. Such as her mentor or friends. She can seem a little rude when people ask why she doesn't speak, and that's because she has insecurity issues. She is currently a proud member of SkyClan. (BASE USED FOR FULLBODY ART) 'Appearance' Heritage: Norweigan Forest cat Description: Silentpaw has an unusually long pelt. It is dark brown and almost looks black but has a caramel hue on the tips. Her chest, paws, ear tips, and end of her bobbed tail is a creamy white. She has pale green eyes that have an ombre look to them. Palette: : = Base (#231410) : = Secondary Color (#f2e6e1) : = Eyes (#b9ffb7) : = Inner Ears (#a08068) : = Nose (#16120e) : = Tongue (#a3788a) : = Pawpads (##3f3d3e) : Voice: Crystalline and gentle, much like Angelica's voice from Hamilton. Scent: Vanilla Gait: Short strides, but slow and meaningful. She steps with one paw in front of the other, as if she is walking on a rope. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''- Kind * +''' ''' - Understanding * +''' ''' - More of a Listener than talker * −''' '''- Doesn't talk much * −''' '''- Holds grudges 'Likes' *People who aren't afraid to challenge her or talk to her **You'd think it would make her angry, but It makes her notice the feline's ability to speak out. 'Dislikes' *Rain **Because of her thick pelt, water is hard to dry her fluffy fur. 'Goals' *Fall in love **Silentpaw hopes that one day, she'll meet a feline who she cares about enough to be her mate 'Fears' *Spiders **Although Silentpaw seems reserved and distant, she absolutely HATES spiders 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Vex & Thistle Age Range: 0-6 moons *When she was only a month old, she was taken by twolegs. They docked her tail, planning to use her for showmanship. Although she did escape with her parents, she left without her tail. This is the reason to her hatred for twolegs. She's learned to deal with her docked tail, but the event left her slightly traumatized. *Her name used to be "Echo" because she was always talking. After her experience with twolegs, she has had trust issues and insecurity issues, which is why she lacks communication. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6 moons-current *Silentpaw was wandering the fprest one time. As simple as it sounds, she got lost. She never saw her parents again and she still doesn't know whether they are alright or not. After getting lost, she accidentally wandered into SkyClan territory and the offered to take her in. *Silentpaw has learned to open up more, but still can seem harsh at first. Walking away will not get her to open up. I suggest trying to speak with her, but being patient. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ThunderClan= :Hasn't interacted with anyone of this clan'' |-|WindClan= :'Hasn't interacted with anyone of this clan |-|ShadowClan= :'Hasn't interacted with anyone of this clan |-|RiverClan= :'Hasn't interacted with anyone of this clan |-|SkyClan= :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Friend/crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Shes really nice. I dont feel that uncomfortable talking to her and she never is afraid or hesitant to approach me. S-he's quite pretty too." :Silentpaw purred gently, her face turning red. --- :Smokestorm/Warrior/Mentor/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Smokestorm is very encouraging and always teaches me what I need to know. I'm glad I have him as a mentor, because now I'm sure i'll be a great warrior. Not only that, but he treats me as an equal, not like some arrogant kit." :Silentpaw lifted her chin, proud to call Smokestorm her mentor. --- :Leopardpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"She's very friendly and doesn't hesitate to talk to me. She's a very nice cat" :Silentpaw smiled warmly. |-|Outside the Clans= :'Hasn't interacted with anyone of this category '''Trivia *Silentpaw was named "Silentpaw" because she doesn't talk much *Her loner name was actually "Echo" because she talked alot *Silentpaw's tail wasn't born docked. She was kidnapped by twolegs as a kit and they docked her tail, planning on using her in Showmanship *She despises twolegs for the reason above 'Quotes' ❝ Your words mean nothing when your actions are the complete opposite. ❞ — Silentpaw 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Apprentice Category:SkyClan Category:Spirit113